Walking Away
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A simple encounter leaving Seth falling in love as the young man walks away.


**Arashi: A request for Queen Hobbit22 wanting Seth/Harry oneshot. A bit of this been inspired by a song, "Good Direction" by Luke Bryan**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own either Yugioh or Harry Potter since they belong with their rightful creators. No money made off this work**

Walking Away

Summary: A simple encounter leaving Seth falling in love as the young man walks away.

Warning: Au Modern Day, no magic, ooc, slash, language, twin sibling Seto and Seth, hinted other relationships

* * *

"Damn annoying kiss asses," A tall brunette twenty year old growls, his ocean blue orbs flashing dangerously as his twin brother Seto grunts and their younger brother Mokuba heaves a sigh not wanting to put his input.

"Seth, go take a walk," Seto orders tapping away on his laptop as he makes the new changes after the meeting with the other company that left sometime earlier.

"I'm only saying the truth," Seth snaps folding his arms over his chest.

"I agree with Seto," Mokuba replies shifting from foot to foot. "I know you're angry about the implication they made-"

"I don't give a fuck that I'm bi and prefer more of men than women!" Seth roars making the young teen in front of him gulp making him wince and soften his tone. "I'm sorry Kid."

"No big besides I'm thinking of checking London out since I know Seto will be busy with Joey and all in the hotel." Mokuba adds cheekily making the other man in the room to lightly flush.

"Shut it Mokuba," Seto grumbles finishing the last of the contract before turning his laptop off and leaving the room finding the blond hair man with puppy brown eyes grinning at him playfully while the image of a puppy crosses his minds makes him gulp before adding out, "Sleep in another room you two."

"Someone is about to get laid," Seth remarks with a head shake.

"Eh," the raven teen shrugs before heading out himself to explore around the city visiting.

"Have fun you two," Seth said to the empty room before leaving himself wondering what he could do to pass by the time. "Hn, what to do now since I'm on my own since Seto is busy with his toy and Mokuba doing his own thing. Maybe I should grab a bite to eat. Didn't Ryou mention the fish and chips are good at some café near some bookstore called Marauder's Mischief and Antics or something along the lines of that?"

Once outside, Seth takes in the beautiful, windy weather with the cheery atmosphere of fellow business people, families, and friends bustling about as they do their errands. 'They seem rather please with their lives,' he muses stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black pants. 'Other than the damn kiss asses I'm finding annoying be these strange dreams of me in a past like life with a strange person whose features can't make out other than green eyes similar to emerald or the shade of jade. Who is it? Why is it almost every night he's stuck taking a cold shower? It's downright annoying!

A laugh burst out snapping Seth out of his mood. He looks to the right seeing a group surrounding the most beautiful young man with messy raven hair framing sparkling green eyes and a bright smile. His heart begins to race in his chest at the sight of the jaded or emerald shaded orbs unable to tell from the distance. Mouth drying up and feeling breathless, Seth couldn't even tear his eyes away from the other as he talks with his friends.

'Jaded Gem,' Seth thought as he feels himself drowning as the group walk towards him obviously heading somewhere.

"Excuse us can we go inside the store, sir?" The sweet, shy voice said making him blink a few times as he finds the green eye raven in front of him.

"My bad," Seth steps aside feeling his cheeks flush a dark red feeling idiotic unable to come up with any other words but other than staring at the smile on the raven hair man's face

"Sheesh man," a young redhead states rolling his eyes at his friend's sudden interest

"Ron," a bushy brunette woman said giving the red head a look earning a shrug.

"See you inside?" The one called Ron asks the raven who nods before the going inside the store with the rest of the group sharing knowing smiles at the raven.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry introduce holding out a hand to give a shake.

"Seth Kaiba," Seth replies, his blue eyes fall on to the smaller pale hand in his own larger one finding it fascinating.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth." Harry said going past Seth discreetly placing something in the man's jacket before going inside the store with a spring in step while Seth stares gob smack as the pert little ass sways away.

"Yeah," Seth chokes feeling the urge of a shower, a very ice cold shower as he watch the raven walk away with his heart. He shakes his head, his lips turning up into a smile as he adds softly leaving "Wow."

He stuff his hand in the jacket pocket he's wearing to pull out his phone feeling it vibrating only to pull out a piece of paper with the simple message, ' _I know this would sound strange but if you are Seth Kaiba, the twin brother to Seto or Asshole to one Bakura….er anyways we share a same friend Ryou Bakura. He mentioned he had a friend that I should meet one of these days. I…well…I was wondering maybe we can hang out or have dinner while still in town. My number is 567-4893, Harry.'_

* * *

 **Arashi: Well I'm pleased with this. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
